Premonition Of Meiun
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Hilde keeps having recurring dreams of a mysterious, dark Gundam murdering Duo.......R&R!


a new fic......i was hit in the head with an idea one day .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Premonition of Meiun  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wet, dew soaked grass tickled Hilde's feet and ankles as she ran along the wide, open field. A grin played across her features, feeling totally at peace with the world right now. She fell backwards purposely, lying on her back in the grass to gaze into the beautiful Earth sky. Earth. One of the things she was so thankful for in her life. It was almost blown to pieces during the Eve Wars along with its inhabitants.  
  
She pushed the negative thoughts from her mind and enjoyed the way the sunlight warmed her skin. Suddenly, a loud boom sound from over the next hill caught her attention, causing her to sit up.  
  
"What in the world was that..?" she wondered outloud to herself as she picked herself up from the soft grass. Another boom sounded and fire could be seen flickering over the top of the hill.  
  
"Oh my God! A fire!"  
  
She quickly scrambled up the hillside to see the ruins of a mobile suit, caught on fire down in the deep valley of the two hills. The wreckage looked so out of place in the bright green grass, which was quickly getting scorched due to the fire. Cornflower blue eyes quickly scanned the area around the suit and they stopped, seeing a human figure lying facedown.  
  
That figure had a distinctive braid trailing down its back. Hilde's eyes widened as she recognized that limp form.   
  
"DUO!"  
  
She quickly scrambled down the steep hillside in a rush to get to her best friend's prone body. Thinking quickly, she flipped the body onto its back and checked for a pulse. Tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes when all she met was the slightly warm flesh of her best friend.  
  
"Duo...no....."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hilde sat up in bed, her breathing erratic, covered in a film of sweat. She quickly glanced from side to side and felt the bedspread around her hastily.  
  
"A dream...it was all a dream.....oh thank God.."  
  
She rubbed her eyes with her fists and glanced warily at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 3:43 AM.   
  
"Damn. Where did that dream come from?" she wondered outloud to herself.  
  
The bed squeaked in protest as she threw her legs over the side and stood up. She slipped her feet into the plain blue slippers always at the side of her bed and crept to the door at the other side of the room. Duo's room.   
  
The door creaked slightly on its hinges and Hilde cringed, afraid it would wake him up. To her relief Duo laid in his bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist, his face peaceful in sleep. Hilde smiled and tip-toed to his bedside and looked down upon him lovingly.  
  
//He always looks so adorable when he sleeps...// she thought to herself, brushing his chestnut bangs away from his closed lids. //Thank God that was only a dream...I don't think I could live without him..// She smiled slightly and crept back to her own bed, quickly falling asleep now that she was positive Duo was safe and sound.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into Hilde's nostrils, waking her up. She opened her eyes lazily, and inhaled deeply.   
  
"Mmm...smells good in here..."  
  
The mouth-watering aroma became even stronger as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. What she saw there made her giggle uncontrollably. Duo was setting some eggs onto a plate, wearing a big chefs hat and apron that said "Kiss the Cook" in big red letters.   
  
"Duo where in the hell did you find that getup??"  
  
Duo blinked and looked up at her, waving with the egg-stained spatula instead of his hand. He walked over with the plate and set it down at the table, motioning for Hilde to join him for breakfast.  
  
"I thought I'd make us a little goodb--I mean suprise breakfast! You like?"  
  
Hilde giggled and nodded as she sat down in the cushioned chair as Duo sat across from her with his own plate and began to eat. As she ate, Hilde wondered what Duo meant to say instead of 'suprise' breakfast. Goodbye? No..he'd promised her long ago that he wouldn't go off fighting ever again.  
  
"Hilde."  
  
The seriousness in Duo's voice made Hilde look up at him in mid-chew. Oh no.....maybe he was going off again....  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
Duo sighed and placed his hand over hers. Hilde blushed at the action, seeing as her and Duo were only friends--nothing more.   
  
"I know I promised I would never go off to fight again....."  
  
Tears clouded Hilde's vision. //No.....not again......//  
  
"I have to.....Heero would die if I weren't there to help him.." Duo blinked as a tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away softly.  
  
"Hilde-Babe? Please don't cry? This will just be another routine mission! I'll be home in no time!"  
  
Hilde thought back to the bone-chilling dream she had of finding Duo, dead, by his mobile suit. Her eyes shot wide open in terror. //My God.....was that a premonition? I've heard about those..//  
  
"Duo....you can't go..."  
  
"Hilde, I HAVE to.....Heero will die if I don't go, is that what you want?"  
  
"It's better to have one dead than both of you, please I beg of you please don't go!!!"  
  
Duo blinked. It wasn't like her to get this hysterical. By this time they were both on their feet, Duo heading to his bedroom while Hilde followed.  
  
"Duo, you don't get it! I had a premonition last night! I found you lying dead by the wreckage of your mobile suit!!"  
  
Duo just scoffed and began packing things into his duffel bag.  
  
"Hilde you know I don't belive in junk like that! It's just a routine mission, we go in, blow up some things, and we go out. It's that simple, nothing will happen!"   
  
Hilde watched him sling his silver cross around his neck. He only wore that cross into battles for good luck. She glared and braced herself against the doorframe.   
  
"Duo Maxwell. For your own good, I'm NOT letting you go on that mission!"  
  
Duo glared and stood infront of Hilde's unmoving body.  
  
"Hilde. You're being immature. Now move."  
  
She just shook her head, stubbornly, standing her ground. Hilde didn't know what was happening until the 'smack' of flesh against flesh sounded throuout the house. A shocked cry escaped Hilde's lips as she stumbled backwards, clutching her cheek with the red handprint on it. She looked up at Duo with tear filled eyes trying to find any guilt for what he had done, but found none.  
  
The sound of Duo picking up his bag and walking past her caught her attention again, but she let him go. She winced slightly once she heard the sound of the door opening and slamming and the car roaring to life and speeding off.  
  
"He never even said goodbye.."  
  
A choked sob escaped her lips as she picked herself up from the carpet and ran to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hilde softly brushed away Duo's bangs from his rapidly cooling forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. A loud roar shook the ground around her and she looked to the sky to see a dark shape zoom past and land no more than 500 feet away from her.  
She stared in awe at the......Gundam? Hilde blinked.   
  
"A brand new Gundam..."  
  
She stood up uneasily and walked a little toward the mystery Gundam. Steam poured from the cockpit as the hatch opened and the figure of a young woman wearing a loose, black cloak could be seen on the platform. Hilde could see her lift something to her mouth and start to speak, her voice projected through small speakers placed strategically on the Gundam's hull.   
  
"Hello." The voice chuckled, as if she found something amusing about the situation. "I see that I seem to have killed your precious boyfriend! Whoops! I thought he was a mobile doll with such a lower ranked Gundam like that!"  
  
Hilde's hands clenched into twin balls of fury at her mocking words. How DARE she mock him and his Gundam which is nothing less than one of the best fighting machines ever created in history!  
  
"Who or what the fuck are you?!" she screamed to the mystery pilot. The voice just chuckled again before responding.   
  
"My identity is none of your business. As for my marvelous Gundam here, I like to call her Meiun."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The loud buzz of her bedside alarm clock awoke Hilde from her dream. She bolted upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat.  
  
"Meiun..." she whispered to herself, burying her head in her hands in disbelief. She glanced to the digital clock beside her bed which red in big bold letters, '9:00 AM'.   
  
"Eep! The news is on!"  
  
The news station always broadcasted the Gundam's missions or important events so the residents of the colony could see the Gundam's hardships. She sprinted down the hall and grabbed the remote control, turning on the TV. The first thing she saw was Deathscythe battling with a darker, more demonic looking Gundam.  
  
"Meiun!" Hilde screamed at the TV, recognizing the Gundam from her dream. She watched intensely as Meiun launched an attack at Deathscythe with its twin-bladed scythe while Deathscythe countered it with its machine guns. Her eyes widened as Meiun caught Deathscythe off-guard, thrusting its beam saber completely through Deathscythe's middle.  
  
"DUO! NO!" Hilde collapsed onto her knees, switching the TV off.  
  
Deathscythe had been defeated.   
  
"He could still be alive.." she whispered to herself as she sprinted out the front door, grabbing her coat on the way.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hilde burst through the doors of L2 Memorial Hospital, attracting the attention of some people in the waiting room and the receptionist. She ignored the cries for her to stop as she ran past the receptionist's desk and down a brightly lit hallway.   
  
"Which room.....which room...." she muttered to herself as she glanced through the windows of each hospital room. She stopped once she spotted Duo, lying on his back on one of the hard hospital beds.   
  
"Here goes nothing.."  
  
Hilde turned the handle and pushed open the heavy door, cringing at the creak of rusty hinges. Duo must have heard her because he turned his head to look at her, a weak smile on his face.   
  
"Hey Hilde-Babe..."  
  
She smiled and sat down in one of the stiff chairs at his besdside, grasping his bruised hand in hers.  
  
"Hilde I'm so sorry I never listened to you.."  
  
"It's OK Duo. I pushed you too far anyway.."  
  
Hilde heard a soft gasp from Duo and she looked at him as he ran his fingers along the black and blue bruise along her cheek.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
Hilde just nodded and took his hand in hers again and gave it a forgiving squeeze.   
  
"I thought I lost you, you know." Hilde smiled ever so slightly, as did Duo.  
  
"Babe, you know you can't kill the God of Death!"  
  
Hilde just laughed as Duo yawned.   
  
"Looks like the God of Death needs his sleep.."  
  
Duo merely nodded as he nestled himself farther under the covers before drifting off to sleep. Hilde smiled and kissed him on the forehead before curling up in the stiff hospital chair, falling asleep soon after.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hilde suddenly grinned widely, even though she faced death by standing infront of Meiun and its pilot. The woman's voice sounded irratated and cocky as she spoke again.  
  
"What are you so happy about??"  
  
Hilde could hear the rustle of grass behind her and a comforting hand fell upon her shoulder from behind. She turned to look at Duo's handsome, alive face and she grinned even more.  
  
"Thats why."  
  
"N-No....It..It can't be!! You're DEAD!!"  
  
Duo smirked and looked up at the Gundam. They could hear the woman's panicked breaths over the speakers as Duo pulled out a small, black device from his pocket.   
  
"No....you can't! Please don't do it!!"  
  
Duo held his thumb over the large red button of the detonation switch.  
  
"Shutup and die, Bitch."  
  
His thumb hit the button and the two watched as the ground trembled and red cracks seeped through the gundanium hull of Meiun before it exploded into millions of tiny scrap pieces. Hilde sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Duo's waist. Duo dropped the detonation switch on the ground and crushed it with his boot before returning the hug.  
  
"I'm so glad your alive, Duo." Hilde said, as she snuggled deeper into his shirt.  
  
"Me too, Babe." responded Duo as the two stood there, watching the smoking remains of the once deadly killing machine they called Meiun.  
  
  
*End* 


End file.
